There are a variety of valve devices available and in commercial use for directing the flow of fluids, such as heated or cooled air in heating and cooling systems along different pathways. These devices range from simple damper mechanisms to complicated valve arrangements for providing alternate flow pass. Typically, simple devices are advantageous in providing ease of manufacture, assembly and maintenance but are disadvantageous in providing only limited control of flow direction and distribution. More complicated devices can provide a greater degree of control of flow distribution but can be limited by intricate mechanisms and expensive additional power supplies required to operate the devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,486 to Schulz discloses an apparatus for supplying air to various compartments wherein a simple flap is provided for closing an air passageway. The flap freely swings about a single pivot point and is associated at its closed position with an electromagnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,665 discloses a three-way two position valve actuated by an electromagnet. Air flow distribution is provided by a valve closing element which is swivel mounted at the intersection of three ducts. An actuating tappet is pivotably articulated at one end to the valve closing element and is pivotably connected at the other end to an actuating element, which is actuated by an electromagnet. Actuation of the electromagnet results in movement of the tappet with resulting movement of the valve closing element. The resulting arrangement provides for air flow distribution along only two alternative pathways and the operating mechanism is relatively complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,786 to Frankenfeld discloses a flow director providing a damper rotatably mounted within a diverting box to provide for different flow directions. Another relatively complex air distribution device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,880 to Jecquet which describes a two branched V-shaped flap member rotatably mounted within a specially designed housing. A shutter-type fluid distribution valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,650 to Cadiou which involves the use of two substantially parallel flap-valves operatively interconnected with each other.
Fluid flow distribution arrangements, such as discussed above are desirable and useful in a variety of systems including heating and air conditioning systems as indicated previously. Recently, substantial commercial interest has been directed at thermal storage systems wherein a media capable of storing heat and/or cooling is employed. These systems can be particularly desirable and useful in connection with heating and air conditioning systems of buildings and vehicles. For example, with air conditioning systems, a cool storage medium can be cooled during off peak hours and then used for cooling during peak hours. Thermal charging of a cool or heat storage unit requires that air be diverted from its normal path, to a charging path where it is directed across the thermal storage medium. Similarly, when the thermal storage media is used to heat or cool an enclosure, air is directed across the media and to the enclosure. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,998 to Carr which discloses a thermal energy storage apparatus and system, hereby incorporated by reference.
Thermal energy storage systems, such as discussed above, and other heating and air conditioning or fluid flow systems can employ arrangements which require air flow in differing directions, through and from a plurality of different sources in order to be effectively operated. However, various fluid flow distribution valves which are commercially available often achieve the required flow distribution only by employing relatively complex and expensive devices and/or are incapable of providing for a plurality of different fluid flow directions using a single valve.